


sun comes out

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Air Force, BAMF Carol Danvers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: “y’know, there’s a reason they call it a cockpit.”that caught rhodey’s attention, like a putrid smell, and he turned in his chair to follow the stench. when he found the source, he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose, gazing at the sight of some trainee leaning over a table, two women seated, pleasantly tipsy, and unamused.





	sun comes out

rhodey’s head pounded just a little as he tossed back the drink, and once the glass was down both hands rubbed over his face. he was supposed to be here to train, but bureaucracy had his hands tied and left him on an airfield without any air time.

maybe soon he’d be able to get that rush. be able to suit up, salute, and actually fly with a kid looking for some hours in new tech. but for now, he was at a bar, the music was loud, and when he’d get home he’d pass out in a fitful slumber.

“y’know, there’s a reason they call it a cockpit.”

that caught rhodey’s attention, like a putrid smell, and he turned in his chair to follow the stench. when he found the source, he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose, gazing at the sight of some trainee leaning over a table, two women seated, pleasantly tipsy, and unamused.

“excuse me?” one of them asked with a glare that could kill and rhodey found his eyes scanning them. assessing the situation, as it were. but before he could even think about standing, the other of the pair, blonde and a deadly sort of beautiful with her smirk curling her lip, stood for him.

“well, it’s a good thing a dick and balls aren’t required to fly,” she laughed, “because god knows you don’t have either.”

well. it looked like rhodey wouldn’t have to stand at all. he chuckled with the comment, loud enough that the woman’s eyes met his own. fiery. there was a spark there with her smile, a smile he returned, tilting his glass to her.

he recognizes her. recognizes the both of them, on the list of test pilots. fresh outta school, both of them, but their training got handled through the base, and james only saw them in passing. saw them laugh, saw them fly from the ground, his sunglasses unable to dim their skill.

danvers and rambeau. rambeau and danvers.

this was danvers. the “avenger” according to her own craft, and he smirked this time, raising a brow and reaching for his glass, wanting to raise a hand to order a drink for the two women who were there to fly and did it fucking well.

but, of course, the asshole had to reach back, fist closed, and that’s when rhodey decided to stand anyway, lunging forward to make sure that fist didn’t go anywhere. his hand caught the kid’s elbow, and when he whirled around, his eyes went a little wide.

“seems like you recognize me,” james said, raising a brow, and that was enough to have the kid shitting himself.

“s-sir, i didn’t —”

“didn’t do anything, right.” his eyes rolled, and he heard a chuckle, glanced up to see danvers with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile that couldn’t made a bird fly on all its own. “so were we just gonna pretend that your fist wasn’t closed like that so you could swing?”

“well, you heard her!” at this point, this was scrambling for an excuse, and james’s grip only tightened, nails digging through the flight uniform.

“i heard some bastard try and talk down to some women who have the same right to fly as he does. of course, with the mark this is gonna have on your record, i can be sure you never fly again.”

that got him silent, and when rhodey released him the kid stood straight, eyes forward, hands at his sides.

“major —”

“seems you’re not caught up. that’s lieutenant colonel to you. airman, you’re dismissed. go home, and if i see you in this bar again or making a ruckus on that base not too far from here, you’ll be grounded. understood?”

the man seemed to be trembling, with fear or anger rhodey didn’t really care. but he got a salute, the airman left, and when rhodey looked over, carol “the avenger” danvers had that same smirk on her face, arms still crossed, and this time she was scanning him.

“lieutenant colonel rhodes,” she said, no hand offered to shake, just a shake of her head instead, her hair golden in the light of the bar. “you know i could’ve had him on his ass.”

“i know,” he returned, “and i would’ve loved to see it. but i didn’t think he was worth a bar fight.”

“what if i was looking for a good time? friday nights can get so… boring,” she offered, and when she grinned he heard rambeau’s scoff.

“yeah, and at least i would’ve gotten in on it.” she stood, patting danvers on the shoulder and taking her beer with her. “i’ve got a high score to beat, at least. i’ll see you on base?”

“yeah.” rhodey’s eyes followed rambeau, just to make sure that no other assholes decided that someone needed to be harassed tonight, but he found his eyes were drawn back to that damn smile, and felt something pleasant buzz under his skin that wasn’t the fault of his drink. “so, your night boring, too?”

“it was. then i saw an asshole try to mess with some pilots and… well, it feels like it’s looking up.”

she laughed, then. the sun must’ve come out, too, because his muscles relaxed in the warmth she was giving off.

“james rhodes,” he said, finally offering his hand for a shake. she took it, firm, shook it twice, then moved her hands to her pockets. “friends call me rhodey.”

“carol danvers. can i buy you a drink?”


End file.
